


Vessel

by SuperFandoms



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Dehumanization, Possession, The Pale King is a Bad Parent (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: It is not sapient, it knows that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Vessel

It floats. Not physcially, there it is bound by chains. Not mentally, there it is held by its nature and its God. It does not know where or how it floats, it only registers that it is not wholly bound.

Its God's fury at Her imprisonment drips from it in thick globs, running out of its mask and mouth. It knows it does not have the presence of mind to care. Regardless of its limitations, it is displeased by the slow itch.

The fury collects in gloriously bright rivulettes along the floor of the Temple. Eventually it will form runoff to the walls and build into massive containers of light. The King was a fool to deem it infection.

Perhaps it is infectious, but so was the King. Its God was torn from Her subjects, one at a time, by the King, the Wyrm. Though the Root came later, she was complicit in a great deal.

It wonders over the one whom bore it. She would dislike her Vessels being treated as the tools they all were. It takes a sort of pride in its perfection, and a vindictive glee in its turning against the ones it was made to be used by.

The Vessel. Built to be pure. It is now a reservoir for the being it was meant to defeat. A Vessel for it, now. For it, not to contain it. There is a difference, it knows. Even as it mulls over its existence, its God hovers by its thoughts and its mind, though it was never meant to have such things.

Either She granted them, proving the King wrong, or the King was imperfect in his narrative and his performance. It is content with either possibility.

It awaits the day where its freedom can be shown.


End file.
